


Something’s In The Air Now (Can You Feel It Changing?)

by heartlikethat



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: (But also a Little Bit of Love), (and Quite a Bit of Tomfoolery), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Max Doing What He Does Best, Pining For Zoey Clarke, Workplace Holiday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat
Summary: When Max draws Zoey’s name for their workplace holiday gift exchange, he decides it’s the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings. But of course, complications arise.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Something’s In The Air Now (Can You Feel It Changing?)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally ripped off The Office for this fic & it takes place during some holiday season before S1.
> 
> The title is lyrics from the song Still Alive by Alexz Johnson because I love it and her. If you want to give it a listen, here’s a link!! ⬇️⬇️
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=niSrfEhe4Ms

“Okay, does anyone have any ideas for this year’s holiday party?” Joan addressed the team assembled on the stairs, not looking up from her tablet, the crease between her eyebrows prominent as she furiously jabbed at the screen.

A stretch of silence passed before it was broken by Glenn. “I think Secret Santa could be fun,” he chimed in.

“Wow, way to be insensitive, Glenn,” Tobin countered. “Not everyone here celebrates Christmas. There’s literally a Jew _right there._ ” Naturally, for further emphasis, Tobin used both hands to gesture toward Max, who had to bite back a laugh and a scathing retort because who was Tobin to lecture anyone on being insensitive? _Tobin_ , who made sexist remarks daily? Almost hourly?

Glenn held up his hands in mock surrender. “We don’t have to call it that, I was merely suggesting an anonymous gift exchange.”

A few of the other programmers nodded their agreement, Joan approved the idea with a noncommittal wave of her hand while muttering ‘do whatever you want, I really don’t care,’ and Max groaned internally (because apparently enduring forty plus hours a week wasn’t torture enough, but now he would probably draw Tobin’s name and have to buy a present for his least favorite person at work).

And of course, since they were _engineers_ that worked at a _tech company_ , they all wrote their names on pieces of paper and stuffed them into a Blue Ranger mask that Tobin had in his backpack for ‘reasons that don’t concern you, dude.’

When it came time for Max to pluck a name out of the mask, he heaved a sighed and prayed for literally anyone but Tobin Batra.

Unfolding it, _Zoey Clarke_ was scrawled on the little scrap of paper in Max’s hand and a small smile tugged the corners of his mouth as he thought up the most perfect gift.

_Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea, after all._

* * *

Clutching a box wrapped neatly in blue paper adorned with tiny white stars, Max anxiously tapped his foot as the elevator ascended to the fourth floor.

When the doors opened, he was greeted by the sight of flashing lights and the blasting of some upbeat song he didn’t recognize.

The SPRQ Point Holiday Party was in full swing.

Surveying the space, Max spotted a desk piled with decorative bags and boxes and quickly deposited his gift with shaky hands before he could lose his nerve.

There was a twenty dollar limit for the gift exchange and Max, noticing that Zoey was nearing the final pages of her treasured and trustworthy journal, bought her a new one. There was nothing particularly special or sentimental about it, just a Ravenclaw journal he found browsing the shops at the mall that he thought she might like.

A practical gift for his practical best friend.

Then, for fun, he added a few bonus presents. Inside the journal, he snuck in a picture of him dressed as Georg for his high school production of _Spring Awakening_. Zoey had been snooping around his apartment one time and stumbled across the photo, causing her to immediately double over in laughter as she teased him _relentlessly_ about his hairstyle.

If it had been anyone else, Max would have been embarrassed, but the way her eyes sparkled with joy made his breath catch as his heart jumped straight into his throat.

And that was the exact moment he realized his feelings for Zoey extended beyond the confines of friendship.

The other items included a cat pen (for obvious reasons), a ticket stub from the first movie they watched together in theaters ( _Star Trek Beyond_ ), and a packet of hot sauce (which Zoey once put on a hotdog thinking it was ketchup).

But all the way at the bottom, tucked safely beneath the journal and mementos and a thick, thick layer of tissue paper, was a card, expressing to Zoey how he felt about her.

Which explained the current hammering inside his chest and why his sweater was clinging uncomfortably to his damp torso.

When the woman consuming his thoughts suddenly came into view, looking enchantingly beautiful in a red dress, Max’s brain effectively malfunctioned and his throat dried up to the point where it was difficult to swallow.

“Hey Zoey, you look...” _gorgeous, perfect, honestly there aren’t even words to describe—_ “nice.” 

“And that dress...” _would look even better pushed up around your waist with your back against the wall as I—_ “is also very nice.”

She grinned widely up at him. “Thanks, Max. Jason can’t make it to the party, but he’s picking me up later for a little date night, so I figured I’d dress up a bit.”

At the mention of her boyfriend’s name, a twinge of jealousy coursed through him and, definitely not for the first time that day, did he think about extracting the card that was buried beneath the journal so his feelings could remain, well, _buried._

To be fair, there was nothing specifically bad about Jason, he was an average man who worked for some regional airline as a First Officer and he seemed to make Zoey very happy. In fact, he was even friendly toward Max, often extending an invitation for him to join them for drinks after work when he happened to be in town.

If Max had to pick one qualm about Jason, it would be that he wore his pants tighter than Leif, but still, there wasn’t anything inherently wrong about that.

“Well, Jason is a very lucky man.” 

Max didn’t miss the slight blush that colored Zoey’s cheeks as he swept an admiring gaze over her once more because he really just couldn’t help himself.

She cleared her throat, clasped her hands together, and rocked on her feet. “So...shall we go mingle and commiserate together?”

Shooting her a wry smile, he followed her further into the bullpen where a majority of their coworkers were congregated on the makeshift dance floor, all the desks having been shoved off to one side.

“Is that...?” Max’s face scrunched up as he attempted to decipher the scene playing out before him.

“Tobin dressed as Santa Claus? Yes, it is.”

“Hey Tobin?” Max called out. “Weren’t you the one giving Glenn a hard time about how not everybody does Christmas?” Not that he had any problem with it, he celebrated a hybrid version of the holiday with the Clarkes, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to point out the hypocrisy of the situation.

“I look dope in a Santa suit!”

Max shared a smirk with Zoey before excusing himself to grab the two of them some drinks because alcohol was the only way they were going to make it through an entire evening of mandated workplace holiday festivities and cheer.

* * *

By the time they gathered around for the anonymous gift exchange in the conference room, everyone was in high spirits (because the spirits were flowing freely) and Max snagged a seat next to Zoey.

Since he was dressed as Santa, Tobin made the executive decision that it was his sacred duty to deliver the gifts to their intended recipients, which he did with enthusiasm.

Once everything was appropriately distributed, Max’s earlier nerves returned with alarming force, his palms sweaty, his ears ringing, and his heart pounding rapidly as he saw Zoey pull out the journal from the corner of his eye.

“Oh, _hell no!_ ” Tobin exclaimed in disgust, all eyes darting over to him as he held up a hand-knitted brown sweater with the letter ‘T’ on it. “Who made this?”

Glenn emitted a strangled sound like a trapped animal and shrank back in his chair, which earned him a menacing glare from Tobin who then promptly jumped onto his feet.

“Okay, okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do.” Tobin clapped his hands together with a devilish grin. “We’re swapping gifts!”

“We literally picked stuff out for a specific person,” Max interjected, feeling his anxiety mount.

“Dude, don’t be lame. Everyone here thinks it’s a great idea.” As Tobin gestured wildly around like he was conducting an orchestra, Max took in the faces of a bunch of people who were simply too drunk to care. “And I think I’ll take...” Tobin glanced around the table, “this journal!” He lunged forward and snatched the box away from Zoey who let out a huff of annoyance before giving a small shrug of acceptance.

Meanwhile, Max was gripped with fear, a sense of dread churning in his stomach. “You don’t even like Harry Potter!”

“Yeah, well my little sister’s birthday is coming up and she likes it. I think she’s a Griffon or whatever, but it’s all the same, right?” Tobin tapped the little eagle crest on the journal before carelessly tossing it back in the box.

“I don’t even have time to tell you how wrong you are.” Max exhaled sharply before he began shaking his head in exasperated disbelief. “Actually, it’s gonna bug me if I don’t.”

But Tobin ignored him and directed his attention on Zoey. “Okay, since I stole your gift, now you get to steal from someone.”

“I pick Leif.” She pointed at the large box that was still perfectly wrapped in front of him, as he hadn’t gotten around to opening it before Tobin loudly proclaimed his displeasure over his woefully woven sweater.

“And I have to give it to her?” 

Tobin nodded, taking the gift away from Leif and placing it in Zoey’s outstretched hands. “Yep, those are the rules.”

She ripped off the paper and tilted her head in confusion as the contents were revealed. “A variety box of...kale chips?”

Leif looked thoroughly devastated by his loss.

When the whole swap was over, Max ended up with a pair of unicorn socks and a mug that said ‘Toast Malone’ accompanied by Post Malone’s face drawn on a piece of toast (it was meant for Lionel, but Max still had many questions and concerns).

He also ended up with the knowledge that Tobin now held an embarrassing picture of him in his possession (which would inevitably find its way onto every computer at SPRQ Point), along with the card that was only ever meant to be read by Zoey.

And he knew the moment Tobin discovered the hidden note, he would not hesitate to gleefully broadcast Max’s declaration of love for all to hear.

So, yeah. Prospects were not looking too _great_ and Max was surely _fucked._

* * *

As Zoey stole away to talk with Joan, Max began to hatch a plan to retrieve the gift from his work nemesis, or at the very least, surreptitiously withdraw the card without anyone catching him in the act.

However, that was proving to be a near impossible feat as Tobin never seemed to let the damn box out of his grasp. So, he decided to settle on asking (erm, _begging_ ) Tobin outright. What did he stand to lose, other than his dignity?

“Tobin, can I just...please have the journal?” Max tried, and failed, to filter the desperation out of his voice.

A sly grin crossed Tobin’s face as he shook his head. “No can do, my man. Respect the rules of the swap.” He paused for a beat, his impish smile widening to reveal the infuriating gleam of his teeth. “And the fact that you want it so bad makes me not want to give it to you even more.” He gave Max a quick, hard clap on the shoulder and left him alone, box securely in tow, he even had the audacity to whistle as he retreated.

Time ticked by, Zoey was nowhere to be found, he lost track of Tobin (although how he managed to lose sight of someone dressed as Santa Claus remained a mystery), and he snacked apprehensively while he awaited his impending demise.

Hidden behind a pillar, he attempted to formulate some clever ploy, which was certain to be a futile endeavor when he was up against the King of Shenanigans himself. It was during this time that he sensed Zoey approaching before he saw her.

When she came into his frame of focus, he could see that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glossy from a few SPRQtinis, but she was positively beaming and her cheerful mood was infectious.

“How many drinks have you had?” He asked, eyebrows raising in amusement.

“Mmm... _four..._?” She sounded unsure before she let loose a cute, drunken giggle and grabbed his hand to drag him toward the elevators. “Max, come with me, you have _got_ to see this! You won’t believe—”

But he found he couldn’t focus on what she was saying when his whole body was thrumming with electricity, originating from the spot where her hand was gripping his.

Lost in a trance while the elevator climbed to the top of the building, Max soon became perplexed when they ended up on the sixteenth floor and Zoey was leading him down a corridor and up a flight of stairs.

Realization dawned on him when the crisp night air blasted him in the face the second Zoey pushed open a door and tugged him onto the rooftop garden.

Taking in the view before him, his jaw dropped at the mesmerizing display of lights, transporting them right into their own private illuminated wonderland.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Then, realizing she was still holding his hand, she abruptly let go and took a tentative step away from him. “I guess the ninth floor did all this for their party last week and they haven’t gotten around to taking it down yet. Although why they’d want to have a party outdoors in fifty degree weather is beyond my comprehension.”

With a shrug of her shoulders, she twirled clumsily around, tipsy and awestruck, before plopping down on a nearby bench with a dramatic sigh. Max chuckled low in his throat before joining her, their arms brushing and he felt the shudder that rolled through her body at the contact.

“Are you cold?” He murmured, peering sideways over at Zoey where she wore an expression he couldn’t quite place, but he did notice the way she swallowed heavily as she gave a slight nod. “Yeah, it’s freezing up here.” Her voice came out a little breathless and raspy, but Max chalked it up to the briskness of the air.

Without overthinking it too much, he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, maybe a bit _too_ close as their faces were now mere inches apart and he could make out every detail on her face, detect the delicate floral aroma of her perfume. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever been this close to her before and he was hypnotized, feeling a sudden lurch in his chest.

Her lips parted in surprise before her eyes flicked down to his mouth and Max wasn’t sure if he imagined the hitch of her breath when her eyes darted back up to meet his gaze, holding his stare with a flash of curiosity and what sure as hell could be interpreted as thinly veiled desire.

In the dim glow of the lights, with Zoey nestled comfortably beside him, her breathing rapid and shallow while her blue eyes searched his as she drifted just a fraction closer, he thought maybe he didn’t need the card to tell her how he felt.

Maybe he could just tell her now.

Or he could kiss her.

It would be easy, _so easy_ , to bridge the gap between their mouths.

When her eyelids fluttered shut, his decision was made and his pulse quickened as he angled his head and leaned in, she was so impossibly close that he could feel the warmth of her breath as it ghosted across his lips.

The telltale _ping_ of a notification startled them both, Zoey wrenching herself away from him so fast, he wouldn’t be surprised if she got whiplash. All the air in her lungs seemed to escape in a harsh, wavering gust before she pulled out her phone with trembling hands and glanced down at the screen. “Um, Jason’s here to pick me up,” she croaked out.

After clearing her throat and ducking her head to avoid making eye contact, she added, “I should probably go.”

“Right...of course.” Max said slowly, his brain foggy as he tried to piece together what just happened between them. Or rather, what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted.

Zoey shook her head, released a nervous little laugh, and stood up on wobbly legs. “What a... _crazy_ night it’s been.” She smoothed down her hair and tucked a few wayward curls behind her ears before shaking her head again and walking off.

Still reeling from their almost kiss, Max merely echoed her sentiment as he followed her over to the staircase.

* * *

Back on the fourth floor, Max, feeling unbalanced, watched while Zoey gathered up her belongings with jerky movements, but did a double take when he spotted the blue gift box dotted with tiny white stars in her hands.

“W-what...I mean, how did you get that from Tobin?” He stammered, astonishment in his tone, shock written all over his face.

Although she had been radiating tension and panic just moments ago, Zoey visibly relaxed a minuscule amount. “Honestly? I have no idea. He saw me give Leif the kale chips, whose face lit up like a damn Christmas tree, said something about how that was a ‘baller move’ and then handed me the box.” Zoey shrugged, her mouth twisting into a smirk. “I’m pretty stoked about the journal, though.”

“Just wait until you see what’s inside,” he spoke in a low, conspiring voice as an idea popped into his head.

She shot him a quizzical look before removing the top lid off the box and rummaging around for the journal. When she flipped it open and saw the picture, she threw her head back in laughter, eyes squeezed shut as she cackled loudly.

With Zoey momentarily distracted, Max hastily extracted the card and crammed it into his back pocket.

“Well, you better not keep Jason waiting any longer,” Max said kindly once she had calmed down, although his smile felt forced and his heart was racing from adrenaline. “And I guess I’ll see him at your parents’ house in a few days for the big celebration.”

“So, he’s actually not coming to that...” Zoey admitted, biting her bottom lip. “I just don’t think we’re that serious yet, you know? It’s kind of a big step, inviting a guy to spend the holidays with your family...” she trailed off, neither one of them mentioning the fact that Max had been spending almost every holiday with her family for years.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go now. Bye, Max.” She offered up a shy smile and an awkward little wave, which he returned with a grin before she spun around and left.

Feeling only a touch deflated, Max vowed that, one day, he would tell Zoey that he loved her. When she wasn’t in a relationship and he wasn’t a giant coward who had to write out his feelings in a card.

He just had to get the timing right.

**Author's Note:**

> For fun, did anyone spot the quote I used from another show and which character said it? 👀


End file.
